Most vehicle wheel covers, wheel caps, hubcaps (hereinafter “wheel covers”) for vehicles such as automobiles, recreation vehicles, and small trailers, are attached to the wheel by either clip-on retention, where some type of spring steel clip (or plastic clip in the case of plastic hubcaps) engages a groove in the wheel, or bolt-on retention, where a threaded fastener retains the hubcap, or a plastic washer attached to the lug nut itself holds the wheel cover on. While quite adequate for most applications, these attachments are often the source of irritating noise, are difficult to secure to a wheel and have a tendency of falling off.
Wheel covers in the market extend slightly past the perimeter of the rim by as much as 20%, no wheel cover currently in the market increases airflow to the brake system; no wheel cover currently in the market offers a variety of different colours; no wheel cover currently in the market offers a platform for advertising purposes.
Prior art mounting assemblies and hub covers that have been devised to address some of the noted issues include: U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,932,434; 6,789,854; 6,755,484; 6,682,150; 6,443,528 and 6,238,007.
The instant invention provides for a removable wheel cover assembly for covering wheel hubs in a variety of different vehicles and that overcome the limitations of the prior art.